


Lies

by Bxrk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxrk/pseuds/Bxrk
Summary: Luciel is living a lie and Saeran is your paradise.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This wont continue sorry^

Luciel was living a lie.

Did anyone else know this? Of course they did, more people then he would care to mention. And one of those people just so happened to be chasing him round his house with a taser. Good, old, _reliable_ Vanderwood.

He felt safe, even if he was being hunted down, knowing that the other man wouldn’t ever hurt him intentionally, even if he sometimes deserved it.

If only things could be this nice all the time. But of course Vanderwood would leave. once he had the work from Seven, and more than likely not contact him for a few days. In those few days Seven would feel isolated and alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of his past. Thoughts of his none existent future.

 

It scared him. Most of his past was a blur, but the worst of it was clear and something he wished he could forget. The way his mother would send him outside to go get bread or water leaving his twin alone. Coming back to find his brother cowering in a corner, tied to a chair, bruised, cut, shaking, crying…

It was his fault, all the suffering Saeran had to endure was his fault.

Seven was always the stronger of the two and their mother knew that and used it to her advantage. In reality Seven knew it wasn’t his fault if he didn’t do as his mother asked then both of them would have not only suffered but also starved. Maybe suffered an even worse fate.

Still Seven blamed himself and the thoughts never left his mind. At least Saeran was safe now, with V and Rika.

 

Now that you were in his life, he had something to live for. Someone to protect. He wouldn’t ever let you get hurt, if he did he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Maybe he should stop checking the cameras every few seconds ,but he had to know you were safe.

No one would ever hurt you.

 

 

It all started when you joined the RFA chatroom. No one had ever managed to hack into his coding before so why you? That was the only explanation right? But no, you were completely clueless about the whole matter. It still baffled him how you ended up here seeming as he had not managed to catch or even find out anything about the actual hacker, but still, Seven was glad you were here. You understood him. Went along with his jokes, teased Yoosung with him and seemed to know when he didn’t want to mess around anymore.

He knew this couldn’t last too long, it couldn’t become anything more than a friendship. It was hard, finding the balance between. Jaehee managed to do it, she straight up friendzoned you. So why couldn’t he?

He knew he couldn’t just leave you, what if the hacker came back? What if you got hurt?

No one else was going to be hurt by Seven. Especially not you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So you want me to flirt with your brother? This some kinda strange fantasy you have, that’s messed up.” You said laughing as you perched yourself on ‘Unknowns’ leg.

“No,” He nuzzled his head into your shoulder wrapping his arms around you. “You have to make him fall in love with you, then we can shatter him.” You felt him smile, you really did hate and blame Saeyoung Choi for everything. But he was gullible enough to fall for your fake feelings and you could tell he clicked instantly with the fake persona you developed around him. You did however, wonder if this whole fight fire with fire thing was gonna work out. Saeyoung did abandon Saeran so he deserved to be abandoned himself. It made sense didn’t it? But something about it seemed off.

“I love you” The words pulled you from your thoughts as you felt Saeran placing light kisses along your neck.

“I love you too” You went to straddle the man beneath you but thought better of it as you would have to get back to the apartment soon before _Seven_ got suspicious. You knew he had placed cameras in the room and you made sure seven knew you knew by waving at them with the sweetest smile you could conjure. “But, I’m gonna have to leave if you want me to keep up the ‘loving clueless girl’ act”

“You have to leave right now?” He smirked pulling you closer.

“SaerAN” You squeaked as he bit into your neck. “Why would you do that, do you know how hard it’s gonna be to conceal that?” Although you knew this was gonna get you in trouble if the other twin found it you couldn’t help but smile at Saeran’s shit-eating grin. On the outside anyone would have thought of Saeran Choi as a carefree heartless bastard, and maybe the slightest bit edgy, he did give off all-round _bad_ vibes. But reality was he was an adorable little kitten and, he was all yours and only you got to see this side to him. You ravelled in it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He said you’d have to be discreet, but pulling up to the apartment complex in Saeran’s flashy car was anything but discreet. Something the brothers had in common was their obsession with cars. You leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and waving him off noticing the blush rising on his face.

He was so cute.

But now, it was back to romancing the other Choi in the RFA chatroom. Along with Seven you’d also have to deal with that whiney college student, Yoosung Kim, the most narcissistic man ever, Zen, the stoic corporate heir, Jumin Han and his assistance Jaehee. You didn’t mind Jaehee she was always level headed and seemed to deal with all the drama these boys created pretty well, she was also pretty hot. You led on your bed and pulled out your phone to see who was online.

 

[MC Has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung★- MC!!!

Yoosung★- Welcome back

MC- Hiya Yoosung

Yoosung★- Sevens here too?

707- Dadadada ITS GOD 707

MC- GOD SEVEN GOD SEVEN

707- God Seven is always here for you princess

707- [Heart eye emoji]

Yoosung★- That sounded like something Zen would say…

MC- But Zen is nothing compared to My Seven Oh Seven Defender of Justice

707- Oh MC you flatter me, I’m swooning

Yoosung★- Uhh, im gonna go play LOLOL, have fun guys…

 

[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom]

 

MC- Oh no little Yoosung has left

707- [Crying emoji]

707- [Crying emoji]

707- [Crying emoji]

MC- No fair why don’t I get emoji’s

707- Because…

707- I could make you some if you wanted

MC- What you, 707, want to make me, MC, some personalised emoji’s?

707- I 707 will never be able to make them

707- [Crying emoji]

707- Did you forget none of the other members know what you look like it’s not my place to share your cuteness with them

MC- you think I’m cute?

 

_You began to feel sick, just talking with the traitor made you want to throw up, but flirting with him. You’d have to think of an excuse to leave._

707- Of course I do

707- [Heart eye emoji]

MC- Seven you’re so adorable I’m blushing so much

 

_You weren’t you were cringing so much._

 

MC- But I have to go make something to eat, not all of us can live of chips and PhD. Pepper

707- Not just any chips, Honey budda chips!

707- But enjoy your food cuteness Think of 707 as you cook

MC- I will cya!

 

[Mc has left the chatroom]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Why was he so happy? What reason did he have to be happy? Does he not remember what he put Saeran through?

You hated playing along with his tricks and happiness but it’s what Saeran wanted you to do and you couldn’t say no to him, but now you were stuck with an overly energetic link who had already privately messaged you a hundred times even though you just came off the chatroom. You decide to ignore him and actually get up to make something to eat.

 

Originally Rika’s apartment had a lack of food but that was soon sorted when you moved in. You liked food and were a pretty decent chief. Before you got involved with Saeran and the RFA you had your life set on being a world famous chief, but that dream was shattered. But for all the right reasons.

You would do anything for Saeran Choi without regret. He was the one who said he would take you to paradise and you will never forget that. Saeran was your paradise.

 

Just thinking of the edgy man gave you butterflies. Maybe you were as cringe worthy as Saeyoung. How long did you have to keep this act up for again? Your phone was still buzzing from texts and calls from Seven, he wasn’t usually this persistent. But still you didn’t bother checking what he wanted instead putting your phone on silent and back into your pocket.

Now to make food.

 

It must have been about 20 minutes later when someone ruthlessly started knocking on the door to your apartment. That’s weird. No one was meant to know you lived here. Why would someone want you, and so urgently at that? Was you supposed to open the door? Seven had said don’t open the door and that a bomb would go off or something if an intruder entered, but you suspected it was just a joke. He tended to joke around a lot.

 

That’s when the window smashed. You looked to see who could have possibly smashed the glass and who you guessed was right.

“You could have used the door you know.” You began to take a few steps towards him examining his face and hands to notice small scratches all over him. “Why are you such an idiot? You’re lucky there’s no glass stuck in you.”

“He’s here, roll with me okay.” He span you round, put one arm just above your chest to hold you down?

“Who’s here? What’s going on?” You trusted him enough not to struggle against his restraint but you weren’t gonna lie and say you weren’t scared.

“Let him save you. Then shatter him. I will walk you through it.” He paused “Trust me” His voice turned to a whisper.

Trust him. You trusted him.

 

“MC, MC GET OUT OF THERE. YOU HAVE TO LEAVE.”

You heard a voice from the other side of the door. Seven? That’s what Saeran meant.

Do you play along? You guess that’s your only option. “SEVEN HEL…” Saeran put his hand over your mouth and winked at you. You wanted to lick his hand but now was not the time for games. Once this was over Saeyoung would be out of your life and you could live happily with Saeran.

 

To no one’s surprise the other hacker managed to open the door, there was no point in knowing how, you were sure he would brag about this on the chat at some point. But for now you had to stick to whatever Saerans plan was and that involved you going with his twin.

 

Seven froze as he looked at you in Saerans grip.

“MC…” He looked like a deer in head lights.

You tried to talk but Saerans hand muffled all your words.

“Luciel. Long-time no see?” He had his voice changer on and it reminded you of the day you met. You smiled once again under his hand.

“Is that? Is that really you?” A family reunion, how cute.

“What do you mean? You don’t even recognise your own brother?” Saeran smiled at his twin.

“Saeran… Let MC go.” Seven took a step closer.

“I wouldn’t come any closer if I was you _Saeyoung_ ,” He took out a small button from his jacket pocket “that is, if you want the girl to live”

What was Saeran thinking? What was that button for?

“Saeran…”

“Don’t say my name. You don’t deserve to say it.” He was beginning to sound hysterical, he got like this sometimes but you were there to cuddle and look after him. Not this time. He had you as a hostage.

 

You remember him saying you had to find a way to go with Saeyoung. But how? You could wait and see how this planned out, but if that button was what you thought it was it wouldn’t end well for anyone. And anyone could tell Saeran wasn’t the most stable of people.

Or, you could bite his hand and run?

That seemed like an okay idea, and he was already bleeding slightly so what was a little more gonna do, and as you knew he enjoyed pain, both physical and psychological. You’ve bitten each other numerous times before so why should this be any different. You decided to just go ahead and do it.

Saeran let out a distressed sound as he released his grip on you and you dashed forwards towards Saeyoung grabbing him and running down the hallway.

 

What now? Oh wait, the innocent girl act.

Tears began to form at your eyes, as you felt someone hug you. You heard a faint sob and a whisper.

“Im sorry” Was all he was repeating.

You reflexively pulled away from the hug noticing how Saeyoung tensed under you. You’d have to endure this for a while you suspected.

“I don’t think it would be safe for you to go back into that apartment…” He trailed off for a moment and you stared at him blankly. “I could get Jumin to give you a room in his building if you wanted, or um…” He looked into your eyes, Even though their eyes were different, he looked at you with the same _loving_ stare Saeran did. “You could stay with me… But it’s totally okay if you don’t want to I mean…”

“Seven,” You forced a smile to him. “I think it would make the most sense to go with you.” He reached up to your face to brush a stray piece of hair away from your eyes. His touch felt as gentle as Saerans.

You had to stop comparing them. Yes they were twins but that meant nothing. Saeran was the one you loved. Saeyoung was a traitor.

Don’t compare your lover to that liar.

 

Don’t fall for Saeyoung Choi.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't like Seven so this probably wont go the way most would want it too!


End file.
